The present disclosure relates to a straddle-type seat and a cover member, and more particularly to a straddle-type seat configured to prevent a cover member from being detached, and increasing a crime prevention property of the cover member.
A conveyance such as a two-wheeled motor vehicle employs a straddle-type seat on which an occupant sits in a straddle state. As this straddle-type seat, as described in Japanese Patent Publication JP5723714B2, for example, there is known a seat configured to enable attachment of a storage box to a lock portion provided on a luggage carrier of the seat. The lock portion is exposed in a state in which the storage box is detached in such a seat, and a lid for covering the lock portion is thus attached.
Incidentally, if a hole for attaching a detachable component is provided in a seating portion of the seat, and a cover member for closing the hole in a state in which the component is detached is formed into a simple lid shape, there poses such a problem that the cover member is detached when an occupant gets on and off or impact is applied. Moreover, if the cover member takes the simple lid shape, there is a room for an increase in the crime prevention property.